A Metal Gear Love Story: Meryl and Snake
by YankeesgirlMaria
Summary: Six months have passed since the Shadow Moses incident. Six months have also passed in Snake and Meryl's new relationship, and they now live together rnPLEASE READ AND COMMENTrnALL METAL GEAR SOLID CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF KONAMI
1. Introduction

A Love Story: Meryl and Snake

Prolouge

Six months had passed since Snake had met his perfect match, Meryl, under the very bizzare circumstances that took place at the Shadow Moses incident. Snake and Meryl have been dating for six months, one month ago Meryl and Snake decieded to live together. Snake, by nature, was not the type of guy who always cleaned up after himself in daily situations. Each morning Meryl woke up,she had a fear of tripping over Snake's boots or bumping into a piece of furniture that he had recently moved without telling her among other obsticals that she may slip on or bump into. Snake took over Master Miller's old job in training Alaskan scouts, in which he had to be at work by 7am and he returned home at 5pm. Meryl, on the other hand, was in the Army Reserves and was away one weekend a month and two weeksa year. When they were both home they had the most wonderful times in their relationship. They played games, talked, watched movies, and sometimes they even spent a weekend camping out in the Alaskan wilderness.  
Onthe weekends Meryl had to go to the Reserves, Snake tried his hardest to clean the house up so that she would be proud ofwhat he did. But Snake never gothalfway through without getting sidetracked by something. Meryl usually returned home early Monday morning to find Snake passed out in his chair with a dust rag in one hand and garbage bags ready to be filled with old trash. Meryl loved the sight of this but also she didn't want to wake her boyfriend up, so she put a blanket over him and put away the garbage bags and dust rag and went to unpack her bags and then she went to bed. Snake naturally woke up at around 6am to get ready for work, and as he went into the bedroom he saw that Meryl was sleeping peacefully, so he quietly got his clothes and got dressed and went to work.


	2. Meryl?

I: Meryl?

* * *

Solid Snake woke up at his usual time on Monday moring, he went into the main bedroom to check and see if Meryl is home. Usually she is asleep in bed and Snake has to quietly get his clothes for work without disturbing her. This time when Snake went into the bedroom Meryl was no where to be seen. "hrmph she must have gotten tied up at the Reserves" Snake said to himself as he casually walked in and got his clothes for work. Snake fixed himself some eggs and bacon for brekfast and left a note on the kitchen table which read "Went to work-- call my cell when you get home." As Snake walked out the door all he thought about Meryl, and if she was alright-- if she was not home by the time he got back he would call the Reserves office to see ifshe was still on duty. 

When Snake got to work one of the Scouts noticed that he was acting strangely, "Sir are you alright?" was the young man's question and Snake's reply was a simple but strict nod yes. Each hour passed and Snake became more worried because he had not heard from his girlfriend whom he loved more then anything else in the world. Finally when it was time to go home Snake rushed out of the traning base as fast as possible and drove home as fast as he could,being sure not to getpulled over. As Snake walked inside he found that someone had been in the house, for it had been torn apart so much that it looked as though the FBI searched it for criminal evidence. Sensing danger he pulled out his gun that he always had attached to his thigh in case of an emergency, as he looked through each room he saw drops of blood leading to the couple's main bedroom. As he went into the room he could see that there were several photos on the bed all turned over with bloodstained prints on them. Fear and anguish arose as Snake turned the photos over to see the horror of his worst nightmare-- the polaroid photos were of Meryl beaten and bloodied, and one was of Meryl tied to a chair bleeding with only her undergarments on. Fearing the worst, Snake suddenly noticed the message machine blinking, he quickly played the message. "Solid Snake...if you want to see your beloved girlfriend again I suggest you listen carefully... you call the cops Meryl dies... you are a trainedmercenary... you know how to kill and fight. So do as I say, first you have to go to a place that is not to far away but is riddled with memories... I will be watching you Snake." Snake was in shock as he quickly pressed the save button on the machine."What are you doing to her you bastard!" Snake yelled into the air, he couldn't get over the fact that he was being watched by Meryl's kidnapper. Snake then rushed into the closet to prepare to rescue his love andmake her kidnapper pay.

Snake quickly looked through the closet in hopes to find the proper clothing and equipment neccesary for this rescue. Driven by pure emotion Snake threw the clothes he didn't want to wear on the floor.Finally he decided on white camoflage pants, a white shirt and a leather jacket that was specifically made for CIA agents with hidden pockets for weapons as well as other gadgets. Snake then rushed to the garage which was loaded with ammo and varoius weapons he had collected over the years. Worried that he would make alot of noise, he searched the garage for suppressors for his weapons (supressor can be attached to some guns to eliminate the loud sound when fired), Snake also took his hunting knife and some food in a napsack.. As Snake was about to leave, Juno Snake's lead sled dog and the only one who lived in the house, came up to him. Juno sensed that his master was in a stress and nuzzled against Snake's leg and whimpered. "Hey buddy, you be a good dog, I'll be back later... don't you worry I'm going to save her I sware it" Snake said as he stroked his old friend's furry head. After saying goodbye to Juno Snake was just about to leave as his cell phone rang.

* * *

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER TWO COMMING SOON


	3. The Phone Call

A Game Called LIFE

Snake looked at the caller ID on his cell phone and the incoming call ID only read _Restricted Number_. "Who is this?" Snake said in a stern voice, "Just call me RattleSnake, I'm the man who has your girl friend. If you want to know what you have to do to get her back I will let her tell you directly..." said the voice that was the same sinister one from Snake's message machine. Snake hesitated and then demanded to talk with Meryl, RattleSnake let out an evil laugh and put the phone up to Meryl's ear so that she could tell Snake what he must do. "Davey... I'm scared...please help me..." Snake was now certain that this was no joke, because only Meryl called him by his actual name David and the common nicknames such as Dave or Davey, Snake then heard RattleSnake hit Meryl, commanding her to coroporate. "Honey you must listen to what I tell you... RattleSnake has a game he calls LIFE he would like to play with you... it is not the ordinary game of life that people are used to, this is an ACTUAL game of 'life'. Meet one of RattleSnake's men at Shadow Moses, he will give you further instructions from there..." Snake shuddered as he heard Meryl's voice, it was as if she was scared more then he had ever heard her before. RattleSnake then got back on the phone and before he could talk he could get out one whole word Snake interupted him, "RattleSnake you bastard! I don't know who you are or how you know who I am but let Meryl go RIGHT NOW! I don't want to be a pawn in your little game! Don't you dare..." RattleSnake finally shouted at Snake " SNAKE! YOU DUM ASSHOLE! IF YOU BACK OUT ON THIS GAME I WILL KILL MERYL AND TO MAKE MY YOUR PAIN EVEN WORSE I WILL LET YOU HEAR ME DO IT AS WELL AS SEND YOU A RECORDING OF THE TORTURE LEADING UP TO THE TIME I KILL HER! NOW IF YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN JUST TELL ME BUT IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE... YOU WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS AND YOU WILL BE THE PAWN IN MY GAME OF 'LIFE'. DO YOU UNDERSTAND 'DAVEY'?" Snake was outraged "DON'T CALL ME DAVEY!" Then Snake gained his composure "yes I understand I will follow what you say just don't hurt her." RattleSnake hissed "goood, bye bye Solid Snake and welcome to my little game of 'LIFE'."

As Snake put the phone away, he hit the steering wheel of his jeep with rage, and then he sinked down into the snake skin patterned seat, put his face in his hands and quietly wept. "DAMN, I should have waited for you... I should have been more careful... I'm so sorry Meryl... I'm so sorry." Snake then saw his tear stained face in the mirror and quickly wiped his face and peeled out of the driveway and headed out but then he saw Juno, his oldest friend and the one thing he could trust. Juno was Snake's first huskey he got after Zanzibar Land, he was old but still amazingly healthy and very obediant to his master. Snake's blue/grey eyes looked into the light blue eyes of Juno, then Snake opened the side door and whistled for Juno to come. The dog barked happily and jumped into the passenger side of the jeep. "Well at least I will have someone to talk to eh boy?" said Snake while petting Juno on the head and scratching his ears. Juno gave Snake a lick on the face, this made Snake chuckle. "Okay boy lets go find Meryl" Snake said to his faithfu companion. With that Snake drove off to his first destination Shadow Moses Island.


End file.
